Men without hats
Men without hats (name which is actully a placeholder since it doesn't yet have an official name) is a secret organization from the cartoon network web series villainous that tries to overthrow Black Hat organization The page podemosbailar.com is where the agents in question communicate and upload the information collected in secret within the afromentioned Organization, despite the fact that the page has already been taken by Black Hat and that three of the agents have already been killed the messages and the page is still standing by two agents not yet captured. While it is yet to oficially appear in the series its messeges and a few images of theirs appear all across the villain orientation videos. Activity The first appearance of the hidden messages of the organization goes back to the first villain orientation video, where at the beginning of the video in a binary code the viewer is asked to observe on the screens, which were showing various letters that when joining together formed a phrase. The one known by all 'we can dance'. One of the agents created this page to keep in touch with the rest of the agents of the agency. He is allegedly the one who leaves the codes related to this agency in the Black Hat videos. The message also informed that there are agents infiltrated to the Black Hat database, which will be collecting information to upload it to the page. However, the agent warns that the link, that is the page, can easily be discovered by the Black Hat and through this website they could track the members, therefore the agent ensures that he will delete the page and its information at a certain time. *'entrance 01 - LEMON' #'i got them:' According to the date, the day this message was sent is November 4, the same day that the first Orientation Video was uploaded. Written by a man named Cooper who appears to be one of the agents who has access to the database of Black Hat Organization the message indicates that he managed to steal some codes that gave him access to the central computer of Black Hat Organization and that after this he tried to put contact with Dr. Wellis to access the Black Hat address and create a link direct to complete the mission in this way. #'prioriy:' This message from a mysterious abbreviated C.L. confirms that Dr. Wellis received the information and already managed to infiltrate the facilities to be able to create the direct link, however they must have a way to get it out of there. The message ends with "...that is a priority." *'entrance 02 - IMPOSTOR' 03-12-02 Without a footnote, one might believe at first that it could be Dr. Wellis, but the text indicates that it is another male gender agent that is also infiltrated in the facilities. The message in question indicates that the situation has become tense and hopeless, the author appeals to "any remaining agent" with his wishes that some remain active and help him by indicating that something bad must have occurred between messages. *'entrance 03 - HAT BOT' Uploaded on December 21, 2017 and without a definite author, it does not contribute anything about the current situation of the agents that remain few and with the stolen plans of the Hat Bots look for weaknesses in the defenses of the Black Hat Organization. Trivia *Their site podemosbailar.com translates to we can dance.com which is a reference to a part of the lyrics of the safety dance from the band Men without hats which migth be were they get their nickname. Gallery Men without hats members.png|members of men without hats Everyone will soon wear the hat.png Itzot document.png demenciaandheraxe.jpg|the dance studio on the rigth migth be a headquarters of theirs Category:Secret Agents Category:Organizations Category:Internet Heroes Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Officials Category:Mysterious